therealravenkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Tea-Drunk
Getting Tea-Drunk - The Unknown Psychoactivity of Tea (Camellia Sinensis) In the West since we have not really grown up surrounded by a true tea culture, we have been quite unaware of the fact that tea can be quite psychoactive. When I speak of Tea I am talking about the Real Tea-Plant Camellia Sinensis. Tea not only contains caffeine which makes it a stimulant, but it also contains a rather unique amino acid, L-Theanine that is pretty much exclusively found in the tea plant within nature. What is interesting about this compound is that it crosses the blood-brain barrier and works synergistic with caffeine reducing the latters negative effects, while at the same time theanine induces relaxation and promotes alpha-brain waves inducing a more meditative state. Furthermore 2 other compounds are prime-targets for further research into their potential psychoactivity. But Tea also contains Catechins which actually bind to the CB1 and CB2 cannabinoid receptors within our Bodies, promoting relaxation, euphoria, mild psychoactivity. What is also interesting is that Tea is not simply Tea but bares striking resemblance to C.Sativa in its diversity. With many Cultivars cultivated across the Globe, each Plant containing a unique and complex terpene and volatile essential oil profile similar to the complexity found in cannabis with all its varying strains and differing psychoactive effects the differences being connected to differetnt terpene profiles and the interactions of those together with the other cannabinoids produces the unique effect of each strain. The psychoactivity of tea is not a myth, in cultures where tea is cultivated and part of every-day life, this very consciousness altering effect very similar to cannabis is what made tea such a loved brew. To experience these effects High-Quality White Teas and Pu Erh Teas are quite consistent in delivering a satisfying effect. Do not even bother trying to get an effect out of tea using a tea bag. They are western abominations and basically the equivalent of someone selling you a strain of weed that doesn't get you high. One needs to consume larger quanities and the method of Brewing should be a traditional asian method. Main Difference being, the use of real high quality leaf andbrewing much larger quantities of leaf compared to western style brewing. minimum 5grams/100ml(If you want to get tea drunk even go 10grams/100ml) whereas in western style brewing or tea bag style brewing it is roughly only 0.8grams/100ml. (Important to Note: More leaf is used but the leaf is repeatedly reinfused for several rounds. With a good high quality pu erh tea you can get about 20 infusions out of 5grams/100ml. (Infusion Time is 10-20 seconds then add 5-10 seconds for each further round) Savour the Taste and Aromas while you enjoy many cups of evolving fragrances and delights. Midway you will begin feeling the tea spirit taking hold of your consciousness. Much Fun Getting Tea-Drunk, it is great if experienced together with someone else, it is quite euphoric and giddy at times even trippy. One needs to consume larger quanities and the method of Brewing should be a traditional asian method. Main Difference being, the use of real high quality leaf andbrewing much larger quantities of leaf compared to western style brewing. minimum 5grams/100ml(If you want to get tea drunk even go 10grams/100ml) whereas in western style brewing or tea bag style brewing it is roughly only 0.8grams/100ml. (Important to Note: More leaf is used but the leaf is repeatedly reinfused for several rounds. With a good high quality pu erh tea you can get about 20 infusions out of 5grams/100ml. (Infusion Time is 10-20 seconds then add 5-10 seconds for each further round) Enjoy the Taste and Aromas while you enjoy many cups of evolving fragrances and delights. Midway you will begin feeling the tea spirit taking hold of your consciousness. Enjoy! More Details to Follow...